


Ложки нет

by alex_knight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Ацуши совсем увяз в учебе





	Ложки нет

С балкона открывался прекрасный вид: пара домов, пустующие детские горки и ярко-салатовые от утреннего света деревья. Где-то вдалеке слышался рокот уходящего поезда и шорох гравия под чужими подошвами. Никого не было — разве что несколько толстых котов лениво прогуливались по дворику. Ацуши прикрыл глаза и вспомнил, что как раз из-за такой безмятежной обстановки они с Тацуей выбрали именно это общежитие из всех предложенных университетом.

Футон под боком пустовал, несмотря на шесть утра и воскресенье на календаре. Ацуши потянулся и тут же уперся кончиками пальцев в стеклянную дверь балкона. Через несколько секунд за ней появился темный силуэт, и Тацуя, стараясь не шуметь, отодвинул тяжелую створку — Ацуши уже который день забывал напомнить ему смазать проклятые ролики. Мысль, ленивая, как облако, тут же показалась неважной.

— Доброе утро, — Тацуя улыбнулся, сонно и легко, и тут же отпил свой кофе, щурясь на яркое солнце. Ацуши попытался ответить, но голос не слушался, и получилось невнятное мычание. Тацуя, впрочем, все понял и так и облокотился на перила с кружкой в руке.

Уснуть не удавалось, а вставать совсем не хотелось, и Ацуши просто начал разглядывать комнату, чуть прикрыв глаза. Кондиционер, шторы, пустые бутылки из-под воды — взгляд все равно вернулся к Тацуе в одних трусах и растянутой домашней футболке. Он стоял босыми ступнями на нагретом полу, и Ацуши на секунду показалось, что он сам чувствует мелкие песчинки и потрескавшуюся краску под ногами. 

— Чего ты? — негромко спросил Тацуя, обернувшись, словно почувствовал взгляд спиной. — Чего смеешься?

— Я не смеюсь, — возразил Ацуши и по привычке нахмурился. — Есть хочется.

Тацуя покачал головой и вернулся внутрь, пытаясь пригладить растрепанные волосы. Он вышел, и Ацуши зажмурился — смотреть на листву гинкго совершенно неинтересно. Под шум воды он почти задремал, но сразу же проснулся, стоило Тацуе тронуть его за плечо.

— Держи, — он протягивал пластиковый стаканчик с десертом, весь холодный от конденсата.

— А ложка? — спросил Ацуши, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— А ложки нет, — просто пожал плечами Тацуя и устроился рядом, закинув руки за голову. — Просыпайся, Ацуши.

***  
Пробуждение снова было неприятным — как будто Ацуши вынырнул из теплого моря на поверхность, в ледяной ветер. Воздуха не хватало, потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов настоящего кислорода, прежде чем в голове прояснилось. Мысль о том, что до этого он почти и не дышал по-настоящему, все еще казалась дикой. Ацуши отбросил все провода и вытер выступивший пот рукавом. Тацуя рядом, в точно такой же бесформенной серой рубашке, закашлялся и, выпрямившись в кресле, потер глаза кулаками. Настоящий свет, исходивший от мониторов с бесконечными столбцами данных, на деле был куда ярче, чем то солнце, что освещало их якобы квартиру, еще минуту назад казавшуюся такой реальной. Кажется, не только Ацуши никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Он бы с радостью вернулся в то чудесное неведение, когда приходилось вставать каждый день, идти на учебу, подработку и баскетбольные тренировки.

— Муро-чин, ты как? — спросил Ацуши, и собственный голос показался как будто чужим.

— Глаза болят, — выдохнул тот, но все-таки подбадривающе улыбнулся, будто все в порядке. — А ты как?

— Скучаю по вкусу того самого десерта, помнишь его? — Ацуши даже не пытался сдержать грустный вздох и, понизив тон, добавил: — Зря мы тогда не отказались.

Тацуя на секунду замешкался, но все-таки помотал головой, убеждая то ли Ацуши, то ли себя.

— Ну, как ощущения? — Араки, тактично выждав пару мгновений, пока они возвращаются в реальный мир, появилась из-за мониторов. — Судя по данным, адаптация происходит медленней, чем ожидалось.

— Масако-чин, если бы ты тоже проснулась недавно, то скучала бы по своему клубничному парфе. 

— Мурасакибара, — угрожающе процедила она, пригрозив кулаком. В “университете” она пользовалась деревянным мечом, вернее, его образом. Теперь, на этом унылом корабле, начиненном техникой и оружием, Ацуши скучал даже по нему. — Марш на тренировку.

— А как же обед? — не то чтобы от одноклеточного белка со всеми его витаминами и минералами не тошнило, но организм и правда в нем нуждался. Хотя бы в нем.

— После, — отрезала Араки и открыла шлюз, выпуская их в железный мрачный коридор, ведущий в тренировочный зал.

Глядя в спину идущему Тацуе, Ацуши больше всего на свете мечтал о том, что в следующий раз, когда они вернутся в тот самый кусочек иллюзорного мира, все приборы сломаются, и они больше никогда не проснутся среди повстанцев.

— Давай, нападай, — Тацуя тем временем принял стойку и, не дожидаясь, нанес первый удар, совсем так, как его учила на днях Алекс. Кажется, он учился быстрее — потому что удар Ацуши все-таки пропустил.

***  
Щеку больно кольнуло, Ацуши подскочил на месте, роняя учебник на пол, и огляделся. Просто комната общежития — стол, лампа, кровать, стопка тетрадей и книг по физике и высшей математике. Все как обычно — и очень реально. Ацуши протянул руку и пощупал твердую обложку учебника — видимо, о его уголок он и поцарапал щеку — и он никуда не исчез, не распался на цифровой код и не превратился во что-то непонятное. Еще бы, он ведь был настоящим, как и все вокруг. Приснится же такое.

Ацуши потянулся и снова сел за стол. Взгляд тут же упал на тетрадь: ровные столбцы и строки, символы уравнений. Немудрено, что он вырубился прямо за столом.

В коридоре раздавались шаги других студентов, Ацуши услышал знакомый голос за секунду до того, как раздался стук.

— Тук-тук, Ацуши, — Тацуя зашел внутрь, по привычке не дожидаясь ответа. — Я смотрю, ты увяз в матрицах, — он с легким удивлением покачал головой.

— Экзамены скоро, — проворчал Ацуши и захлопнул учебник. 

— Я пришел немного развеселить тебя, — Тацуя навалился сзади и вытянул обе руки вперед. На ладонях лежали леденцы. — Смотри, красная с клубникой, а синяя — черничная. Выбирай, какую?

По спине пробежал озноб, есть что-либо расхотелось совершенно. Ацуши попытался отогнать неприятное чувство и решительно оттолкнул Тацую с его жуткими конфетами. 

— Не хочу сладкого. Выброси их, они невкусные.

— Ты меня удивляешь, — рассмеялся Тацуя и, нисколько не сопротивляясь, позволил себя поцеловать.

Ацуши закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как к нему возвращается спокойствие: губы Тацуи, теплые и чуть шершавые, были реальнее всего на свете, и значит, все было в порядке.


End file.
